Hand Me Down song fic
by Pantstheterrible
Summary: A HarryGinny sonfic to "Hand Me Down" by Matchboxtwenty.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters conceived by JK Rowling nor the  
lyrics to "Hand Me Down" by Matchboxtwenty.

Rating: G

A/N: I am not a Harry/Ginny shipper. But this song seemed perfect for them  
and I couldn't resist writing it. I hope you enjoy it.

HAND ME DOWN

Harry approached a small melancholy figure, huddled in the corner. From  
what he had heard from Hermione, Ginny had just broken up...again. Over the  
past two years Ginny had gone out with many boys, but her relationships  
never seemed to last. He wished he had warned her about how cold love could  
be. How half of them didn't really care. How in the end they'd let her  
down. How they'd play her to get what they want and then just leave.

Someday they'll find your small town world on a big town avenue  
Gonna make you like the way they talk when they're talking to you  
Gonna make you break out of the shell cause they tell you to  
Gonna make you like the way they lie better than the truth  
They'll tell you everything you wanted someone else to say  
They're gonna break your heart, yeah

And then he thought of what he wanted to tell her now. How he'd give her  
everything her boyfriends were lacking. How she would no longer be sad.  
How she would have no more troubles if she was his. He wanted to tell her  
how he felt about her. But the words stuck in his throat.  
From what I've seen  
You're just one more hand me down  
Cause no one's tried to give you what you need  
So lay all your troubles down  
I am with you now

She seemed to sense his presence and looked up through her tears. "Oh,  
it's just you" she sighed. The way she said it made him think that had it  
been anyone else she would have told them to go away. So she wanted him  
then! A bubble of hope rose in his chest and what he wanted to say to her  
long ago spilled out of his mouth.  
  
Somebody ought to take you in  
Try to make you love again  
Try to make you like the way they feel  
When they're under your skin  
Never once did you think they'd lie when they're holding you  
You wonder why they haven't called  
When they said they'd call you  
You start to wonder if you're ever gonna make it by  
You'll start to think you were born blind

She gazed uncertainly at him. She wasn't quite sure what he meant, wasn't  
sure what he wanted. But yet she knew all he said was true. It made her all  
tingly inside. Harry noticed her uncertainty and smiled. She smiled back,  
still uncertain. He sat down beside her and continued.  
  
From what I've seen  
You're just a one more hand me down  
Cause no one's tried to give you what you need  
So lay all your troubles down  
I am with you now

A real full-hearted smile played upon her lips. She knew he cared, and in  
her smile he could see that she cared as well. Their hands reached  
instinctively for each other's. It seemed as if they were made to fit the  
other's. Now that he had begun he didn't stop talking. He needed to make  
her understand that he would not abandon her.  
  
I'm here for the hard times  
Then straight to your heart times  
Whenever it ain't easy  
You can stand up against me  
And maybe rely on me  
And cry on me, yeah  
Oh no, no, no

She leaned into him and wept. Tears of sorrow mixed with tears of joy. He  
held her close and whispered in her ear.  
  
Some day they'll open up your world  
Shake it down on a drawing board  
Do their best to change you  
They still can't erase you

She turned her head to look him in the eyes. He met her with a kiss. This  
was the second time he had kissed a girl while she was crying; this time  
was much more pleasant. He never wanted to kiss anyone else again.  
  
From what I've seen  
You're just a one more hand me down  
Cause no one's tried to give you what you need  
So lay all your troubles down  
I am with you now  
Lay them down on me  
Oh yeah  
You're just one more hand me down  
And all those nots don't give you what you need  
So lay all your troubles down...on me


End file.
